


The tragic tale of the Guardian Angel who fell in love with his charge (while his charge fell in love with someone else).

by JenJo



Series: Teasing & Twisting tales to tempt the timid [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Guardian!Rhodey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenJo/pseuds/JenJo
Summary: The one rule for a Guardian Angel?Don’t ever fall in love with your charge.Oh, there are other rules of course. But that one is the most important.You’re not guaranteed to grow old with your charge.Hell, you might only be with them for a month.It does no one any favours to fall in love.





	

The one rule for a Guardian Angel?

Don’t ever fall in love with your charge.

Oh, there are other rules of course. But that one is the most important.

You’re not guaranteed to grow old with your charge. Hell, you might only be with them for a month.

It does no one any favours to fall in love.

A Guardian Angel’s role is to protect their charge. Sometimes, protect from one particular event, after which the Guardian Angel ceases to exist.

It’s a sad premise, but that’s the way it is.

Which is why a Guardian Angel should  _ never  _ fall in love with their charge.

You’re just setting up the both of you for failure.

Occasionally, Guardian Angel’s will be charged with more than one charge; again, the Guardian Angel will live for as long as required to see their charges through their challenge(s).

Guardian Angels were born with the knowledge of who their charge would be. Not always a name, but always an image. An innate knowledge that, they would  _ feel  _ the right actions to take in order to best serve their charge.

Some Guardian Angels never meet their charges- instead altering events around others. Some Guardian Angels grow up side by side with their charge, like a best friend.

And then there’s James Rhodes.

From a young age, James felt the  _ need  _  to join the Air Force. Once he was old enough to understand his purpose, he would roll his eyes, thinking  _ just my luck that I get to look after a Pilot _ .

How wrong he had been.

James did everything to ensure that he could enrol at MIT, gaining the grades that ensured his full ride scholarship.

James wasn’t born with a name in his head, but when he walked into his assigned room and saw his roommate, he just knew.

_ My charge is a kid. _

“You waiting for your brother?” James had asked, pulling a suitcase behind him. The kid looked up, narrowing his eyes.

“This is my place, didn’t realise I’d be sharing.”

“Huh. Name’s James Rhodes,” James held out a hand, which the kid shook after looking at it wearily.

“Tony Stark. Nice to meet you.”

If Tony felt the electricity that ran through their hands when they touched, he didn’t mention it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
